


Playing GTA on a Sunday

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: Geoffs off doing sunday driving, so Ryan and Ray have a nice lazy sunday gamng sesh.





	Playing GTA on a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolliepopsrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliepopsrox/gifts).



Its a lazy Sunday, Geoff's gone off somewhere with Gavin for his weekly drive, something about Jeremys first time and Tradition that Ryan didn't bother to pick up on much at 8am. So Ryan's laid upon the chaise lounge, netflix playing on their almost too large screen, lights dimmed with a simple soap playing for background noise. His knives are strewn about the space on the cushions around him haphazardly, threatening to clatter on the hardwood with each movement he takes in sharpening them.

Fairly, he smells Ray before he sees him, creeping around in the kitchen, attempting to remain quite as not to draw attention to himself. 

"Grab me a can a coke while your in there!" He shouts Smirking in enjoyment, at the barely noticeable hitch to Ray's shoulders, a tell tale sign hes caught the man off guard. However Ray gathers himself remarkably quickly, tragically, and simply retrieves a diet cola from the fridge along with his own.

He makes his way over to the living room, sitting on the couch to Ryan's right, handing him the diet coke and settling in to eat his, what looks like leftover pizza from tuesday night. Catching Ryan's judging star Ray gives a shrug, "Hey man , foods food, amirite?" to which Ryan simply rolls his eyes.

"You reek dude." He states bluntly, the smell even thicker with their closer proximity.

Ray laughs, almost a scoff "Well yeah, I reupped last night,, had to test the quality ya feel?" he teases.

Ryan scoffs used to Rays antics by now and just mildly amused, feeling comfortable and looking for a bit of fun while Geoffs out, he inquires "got any on you now? I could go for a bowl or two."

Ray narrows his eyes, seemingly judging his intent, finding it as harmless a request as it is, he simply nods and pulls out a fist sized bag from his jacket pocket, what looks to be about an oz. 

"No wonder it smells so dank in here, couldn't even put it in a jar?" Ryan teases exasperatedly.

"what and ruin my authentic stoner cred? no way" Ray tosses back with a cheeky grin. to which Ryan gives a laugh.

Ryan grabs the xbox controller from the side table, setting to boot up GTA while Ray rolls a blunt in his periphery, then grabs the second controller, getting up to join Ray on the couch, paying careful mind to the open baggie left laying on the seat. Ray looks up, flashing a quick grin in acknowledgement and turning his focus back to joint rolling, hes mostly done, just sealing the wraps back together. Finally, after ages in Ryan's opinion, but probably really only 2 minutes, Ray lights the joint, pulling in and letting it cherry before passing it off to Ryan. 

He takes it in his fingers like a cigarette at fist, at odds with Rays stoner joint hold, and takes a short puff, holding it in only a few seconds before letting out a small stream of smoke, then repeating. He hands it off to Ray, whos giving him the look he knows means hes totally somehow made a fool of him self, so he just raises an eyebrow in challenge until Ray shrugs with a laugh and takes a hit himself, holding it in much longer than Ryan himself had, before exhaling, showing off as he inhaled the smoke once again through his nose with a french inhale. 

Ryan takes this as what it is; a challenge, one hes sure he'll lose but will go into with full confidence despite it.

He takes the joint, making sure to mirror Rays hold of it, and inhales for five seconds,holds it for 7, and mirror the french inhale. Looks cool for about 2 seconds, then bursts into a coughing fit, nose itching and throat burning, all to the soundtrack of Rays laughter, the bitch. Soon enough though, Ryan's coughing turns to laughter as the high kicks in and he's punched out of breath from a sudden light hearted happiness that hits him.

"Come on, lets do this heist, see if we can fuck it up as bad as we manage in real life" Ryan teases, the loading screen for the "Los Angeles" map displaying some inane fact about button control as the heist outfit choice screen thing loads in.

They do terribly, as expected, well Ryan does terribly and Ray tries his best to complete a two man heist alone while Ryan fucks off trying, and failing, to hijack cars for 15 minutes. Its awesome, the perfect activity for a lazy sunday and Ryan's glad for the time to bond with his somewhat reclusive friend, who, for his part, seems to be having a great time complaining to Ryan about how bad he is. So yeah, Ryan will count this one as a good day all things considered.


End file.
